twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
ThomasWoodenAdventures
ThomasWoodenAdventures '''a.k.a. '''Ty, was a member of the Community who joined YouTube on June 14, 2013. He uploaded remakes, skits, and was going to start a series in November 2015. The Beginning Ty has always liked Thomas The Tank Engine. It wasn't until June 2013 when Ty released his first video. "Big Engines" to YouTube. The video didn't really take off, but it created a path to a bright future. The original name to the channel was "thomasbuilderbro". ThomasWoodenAdventures was inspired by ThomasWoodenEpisodes. 2013 In 2013, ThomasWoodenAdventures was a small account. Ty had about 25 subscribers. Ty enjoyed ThomasWoodenEpisode's remakes and Oliver Duck's reviews, most of which encouraged Ty to make videos. ThomasWoodenAdventures released a video called, "Accidents Happen" during June 2013. It was a video about Thomas teasing Gordon, and then later having Thomas crash. This video was taken down on February 5, 2014. It was supposed to be Episode 1 of Season 1 (the layout was carpet, no sky or grass mat). July, 12th, 2013, Ty uploaded a video titled "Dangerous Diesel". It revolved mainly around Oliver and Diesel chasing each other. This is considered the first video on the channel. 2014 Ty began to upload more remakes, gaining more attention. By Nov. 2014, Ty reached 100 subscribers and uploaded a small thankyou. Ty began experimenting with skits, and with the idea from [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/Roman%27sTWREmpire Roman'sTWREmpire] over a Skype call, Ty made and uploaded: "Duncan Explodes For Christmas". At some point, the video was copyrighted and Ty took down the video. It was supposed to be Short #2 following "Accidents Happen Again!". Backgrounds ThomasWoodenAdventures started out on a simple carpet layout (2013). He then moved to a sky background with a green exercise mat months later (as seen in the initial profile picture). Following, Ty worked on a detailed grass mat, with four blue borders (2014-16). He used rocks, Learning Curve trees, model train trees, signs, signals, and buildings. Not to mention Brio figures, fake moss, blue elastic (water stream), and tiny pebbles. Ty's last layout consisted of a white bed sheet thrown over a table, as well as some store-bought sky-poster paper (kinda like the 2013 stuff). The layout was designed for his final surprise remake upload "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure" (2017). Community Ty was active on Twitter from around 2014-2016, when he decided to close down his account alongside his YouTube retirement. Ty enjoyed talking and playing games online with other members such as [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/Roman%27sTWREmpire Roman'sTWREmpire], [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/TrainKing_James TrainKingJames], [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/LegoLover117 LegoLover117], [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/MikeMike123 MikeMike123], [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/Oliver_Duck Oliver Duck], [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/WoodenRS WoodenRS], etc. Ty featured his voice in other members' videos. Such as the role of Henry in [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/Eric_Drouin EricPierre53]'s Stories of Sodor Ep 3: Big Brown Box and [https://twrc.fandom.com/wiki/Oliver_Duck Oliver Duck]'s Bill and Ben in Tales of The NWR - #2: What's Your Name?. Remakes ThomasWoodenAdventures has made seven remakes so far. His first was "Daisy", then came "Oliver Owns Up", soon he made, "Thomas Gets Tricked", his remake, "A Close Shave for Duck", and finally "Henry's Special Coal" on July 10th, 2014. He also wanted to make, "Donald and Douglas", "Special Funnel", "Grandpuff", and "Time for Trouble". But after those remakes, he didn't make any, until January 2015, when he uploaded "Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day". Then, he took another break, this time for almost 9 months. He uploaded his final remake that October, and never made another one since. In Dec. 2017, Ty uploaded a surprise Christmas Remake, "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure". Since then no videos have followed. The End ThomasWoodenAdventures left the community on June 26th, 2016. He stated that a video might pop up, but he has since then not been active. In 2017, Ty uploaded his final remake/video, which was from Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. External links Link to ThomasWoodenAdventures' Channel. Category:2013 Category:Former Members